


I'll give you the Stars

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: I may not be tall enough to reach for the stars and give them to you, but I've created an entire galaxy at the palm of my hands with all the tears I've shed for you.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	I'll give you the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Haikyuu Angst Week 2020  
> Tier 1, 2 & 3: Realizations, Star Disease & "Did you ever love me?"

Lev had always wondered why his heart would always beat fast when he's with Yaku. He never felt his heart beating erratically around the others except for Yaku. It wasn't similar to when his heart raced fast when he was called for recitation, nor is it the familiar palpitation he felt whenever he enters a haunted house. Lev had always wondered what it was, he never felt that way before, and it intrigued him.

"Hey, Yaku-san," Lev asked as he picks up the ball that rolled on the ground. They just finished a one on one training session, and they were cleaning up the gym. Lev was picking up the balls scattered on the wooden floor while Yaku rolled up the net.

"It better not be something stupid," Yaku answered instead of asking why Lev called out to him. Lev stared at the ball enclosed between his palms, eyes locked on the white, green, and red colors of Yaku's preferred ball.

"Have you ever felt your heart race when you're with someone?" Lev asked and turned towards Yaku, who was hugging the rolled-up net. His senpai raised an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Yaku responded and motioned for Lev to help him carry the net to the storage room. The silver-haired boy threw the molten into the ball cart before walking to help his senpai.

"I don't know, I just feel it sometimes," Lev answered with a shrug and lifted the net. Yaku lifted the other end and started walking towards the storage room while Lev trailed behind him. Yaku furrowed his brows and thought about the question before answering, "it happens when I'm excited,"

Lev hummed and nodded, "then I must be excited to see every day if that's what it means!" he beamed. Yaku paused unannounced, making the net bump into him when Lev didn't stop walking.

"What are you talking about?" Yaku asked with an irritated expression on his face. He didn't seem to mind that the net had hit him.

"My heart beats fast when I'm around you," Lev answered. The gym was filled with silence, and they both stared at each other. Lev could feel his heart beating faster again, and he still couldn't understand why.

"Yaku-san?" Lev asked when a full minute passed, and Yaku didn't answer him. Yaku sighed and shook his head, "stop,"

"What? Why?" Yaku ignored him and continued to walk to the storage room. Lev kept on pestering Yaku to answer him, but his senpai just blatantly ignored him.

They were done tidying up the gym, and Lev kept his mouth shut the entire time. He kept thinking about his reply to see what was wrong with it, but nothing comes to mind. Lev continued to ponder his thoughts and sighed when he thought that he'd rather have Yaku kick his shin or his back rather than be given the cold shoulder. It was just the both of them occupying the wide empty gym, and the silence was killing Lev.

"Come on, we're done, wait for me outside," Yaku said, and Lev nodded as an answer. As much as he wanted to run his mouth, he chose to remain silent because he didn't want to say something that'll make Yaku continue giving him the cold shoulder.

Lev stood outside of the gym door and stared up at the sky, the stars looked pretty, and it made him feel happy that he's walking home with Yaku under the pretty stars. Lev could hear Yaku closing the door before hearing footsteps slowly approach him. He looked down beside him and saw Yaku standing beside him.

"Let's go. It's getting late," Yaku said and turned his back on Lev. The latter didn't waste any minute and decided to take long strides to catch up with Yaku.

"Are you still mad at me, Yaku-san," Lev asked as they walk on their way home. Yaku furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Lev.

"What? I wasn't mad at you," Yaku answered and looked up at his kouhai. Lev's mouth opened, and he blinked at Yaku. Lev pouted and said, "then why were you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I was just thinking about what you said," Yaku answered. Lev felt his heart leap, and he gulped. He suddenly felt nervous, so he played with his bag strap while keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?" Lev asked and turned to Yaku, who stopped walking. Lev stopped as well, and they leaned on the sidewalk's rail to look up at the stars.

"You shouldn't feel your heart beating fast when you're with me. That's not normal," Yaku answered. Lev furrowed his eyebrows. He felt a small pang of pain in his chest when he heard what Yaku said. Lev scrunched his nose to ignore the pain before asking, "why?"

Yaku shrugged, "I don't know." Lev frowned and let his elbows rest on the rail. He turned towards Yaku and asked, "why? Don't you feel like that when you see someone?"

Yaku squinted his eyes and threw his head back before answering Lev, "I do,"

Lev suddenly straightened his back and gulped. He suddenly felt anxious, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask who could make Yaku's heart race, but something was stopping him. Something at the back of his head was begging for it to be him, but he was scared of hearing a different name.

"See, it's normal," Lev said instead. He was a coward for not asking, but he didn't want to risk hurting himself. He may shamelessly proclaim that he'll be the next ace, he may confidently argue with Kuroo despite knowing he doesn't make sense, and he may be brave enough to tease Yaku about his height. But there are times when he'd feel scared, and one of those rare times is this moment.

Yaku sighed and turned towards Lev, "maybe you're right,"

Lev grinned and looked up at the sky again, "say, Yaku-san, do you want to stay in a cafe somewhere?"

"What?" Yaku asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks up at Lev. "It's seven,"

Lev shrugged, "as thanks for doing one on one with me?" he answered. Yaku pouted and thought about what he needs tomorrow. It was Friday, and they didn't have any practice matches prepared for Saturday. So he shrugged.

"Alright, but don't blame me if your wallet starts crying," Yaku said with a smug grin lingering on his lips. Lev's mouth dropped open, and he pouted.

"Yaku-san, it's not alright to exploit your kouhai, don't you know that?" Lev asked as they continue to walk. They continued throwing each other banters as they walked to the nearest cafe they could find, and Lev felt warmer the more time he spent with Yaku. It was nearing December, and the weather was cold, but not with Yaku by his side.

They found a cafe that allowed guests to stay on the balcony, and they decided to stay there and enjoy their hot drinks while gazing at the stars. The cold night breeze was hitting them, and it felt nice against their skin.

"Hey, Yaku-san, what if someone tells you that they want to give you the stars?" Lev asked, eyes glued to the stars that blanketed the dark sky. Yaku raised his brow and took a sip of his latte before looking at the sky as well.

"I won't believe them," Yaku answered. Lev turned to him and saw him looking at the sky he was watching earlier. Lev frowned and propped his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his palm.

"Why not?" Lev asked with a pout. Yaku scoffed and turned to Lev before looking down at his latte, stirring it as he answers, "no one can do that,"

"It's not literal, just metaphoric, you know I read this thing last night," Lev said and paused to bring out his phone, "it's a quote people say to the ones they love,"

Lev scrolled through his phone and showed Yaku the screenshot he took, "I'll gather the moon and all the stars for you," Yaku read out loud. He lifted his head and saw the Lev grinning widely as he read the quote.

Yaku released a laugh, which made Lev pout as he keeps his phone in his pocket, "why are you laughing? It's charming,"

"It's cheesy. Where did you even get that?" Yaku asked as he wipes his tears away. Lev crossed his arms and sunk into his chair.

"It's a Filipino line. A Filipino exchange student joined our class and told us about it, so I looked it up," Lev answered with a pout. Yaku grinned and crossed his arms.

"So, are you gonna say it to the person you like?" Yaku asked with a smug grin on his face. Lev huffed and sat up straight, "I will!" He proudly declared, and they ended up laughing the entire night.

Lev arrived home that night with his lips curved into a huge smile. He was setting down his sports bag when Alisa came out of the kitchen and greeted him.

"You're smiling widely. Did you have a date with someone?" Alisa inquired with a teasing grin. Lev shook his head, but the smile he had on his face never left.

"No, I went out with Yaku-san," Lev answered. Alisa released a small 'oh' and walked back to the kitchen before coming out with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Tell me about it," She said and placed them on their coffee table. Lev beamed and began telling her about everything they've done. Alisa listened to her brother with excitement in her eyes. But the longer the conversation went, the quieter Alisa got.

"Hey, are you still listening?" Lev asked when Alisa's eyes were glued to the couch. She raised her head and looked at Lev with uncertainty.

"Do you like Yaku-san?" Alisa asked after a few seconds of silence. Lev laughed and shook his head.

"What? No, no, no," Lev started, "he's just a senpai I respect a lot,"

Alisa hummed and nodded, "but didn't you say your heart starts beating fast when you're with him?"

Lev furrowed his brows and nodded, "what's wrong with that?"

"Isn't that something you feel when you're in love?" Alisa asked. Lev was silenced. He didn't know how to react to what Alisa said because he'd never been in love. He's had crushes before, but his heart never started beating fast whenever they see them, nor did they make him feel warm. He just felt happy when they're around.

"Lev," Alisa called out. The boy turned to his sister and gave an uneasy smile.

"I need to rest. Good night," Lev said and planted a kiss on Alisa's forehead before walking up to his room. He needed to think about it. He didn't want to confuse what he was feeling as love.

Lev took a shower and plopped himself on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and started thinking about what Alisa said. He closed his eyes and sighed when all he could think about was Yaku. He opened his phone and saw a message from his senpai, saying his thanks for the free food. Lev felt the same fuzzy feeling he felt when he was walking with him and his lips curved into a smile as he replies. As he finishes pressing send, that's when he realized that Alisa was right. He realized that he is indeed in love with Yaku.

Lev didn't know how to talk to Yaku normally when Monday rolled in, it felt as if he was dancing around fire whenever Yaku talks to him, and now that they were alone in the gym together, he didn't know what to do.

"You're doing well with the receives today," Yaku praised. Lev smiled and remained silent because he can't tell Yaku that the reason he's been doing well with the receives is that he needed to focus on something else instead of being so conscious around Yaku.

"Thanks, Yaku-san," Lev answered when Yaku stared at him as if he was waiting for him to reply.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Yaku commented as they drink from their water bottles.

"I'm not always loud, Yaku-san," Lev replied and rolled his eyes at his senpai. Yaku did the same before motioning for Lev to lower his head. Lev furrowed his brows but still obeyed, and his eyes went wide when he felt Yaku's hand on his scalp. Lev had always felt a pang of jealousy whenever Yaku would ruffle Shibayama's hair, and now that Yaku's doing it to him, he felt giddy.

"You did well," Yaku praised. His lips were curved into a proud smile, and Lev felt his heart leap. He didn't want to suddenly confess to Yaku after a few days of realizing that he liked his senpai. But Lev was selfish. He knew that because he decided that he wants Yaku to himself.

"Yaku-san," Lev said after standing up straight. Yaku looked up at him with a hum. "I'll gather the moon and all the stars for you,"

Yaku furrowed his brows, "what are you talking about? Didn't you say you'll only say that to someone you like?"

Lev nodded and bit his bottom lip. The repercussions of confessing had just entered his head, but he already said it, and there's no turning back. Yaku scoffed and shook his head.

"That's really funny, Lev," Yaku snorted. Lev gripped his water bottle tightly and took a deep breath.

"I like you, Yaku-san, it's not a joke," Lev said with all seriousness. Yaku shook his head and yelled, "no!"

"I do! I really do! I want to date you, Yaku-san!" Lev yelled back. Yaku's face was turning red, but Lev wasn't backing down.

"You're just confused," Yaku said and placed his water bottle on the bench. "Practice is over. Go home and clear your head. I'll lock up the gym."

Lev gulped, "Yaku Morisuke, I'm not lying when I said I like you!" he yelled. Yaku turned, ran to him, and pulled him down by his collar. He planted a punch on Lev's cheek, making the latter fall to the ground.

"I'm fine with you joking around, but this is too much. Maybe that punch will knock some sense into you," Yaku said and returned to fixing everything they used. Lev clenched his jaw and held his cheek, it was stinging, but he knew that the punch Yaku threw at him wasn't full force.

"Yaku-san, what if I show you?" Lev asked. He turned to Yaku, who froze on the stop, "fine, show me. You know I don't particularly appreciate joking about other people's feelings. So, show me,"

Lev took the challenge. He walked out of the gym and went home. He'd show Yaku he was serious when he confessed, but he won't wait for him no matter how much he wanted to. Yaku needed time to calm down, and Lev is giving him that before showing Yaku how serious he is.

Lev started by going to school early and waiting at the school gate for Yaku to arrive. He then would clean up the gym alone while Yaku rests on the bench after their one on one receive training. It was difficult at first, especially with how indifferent Yaku was acting towards him, but he wanted to prove his love, so that didn't stop him. Lev continued what he was doing before he started buying Yaku food for lunch. He would always pester Yaku by going to their classroom with food so they could have lunch together. Lev even started training hard to improve his receives to feel Yaku ruffle his hair again. It's been two months, and Lev never stopped proving how much he loves Yaku, so when he got ten receives right, he turned to Yaku, hoping to see if his senpai saw, but his heart sunk when he saw Yaku's arms wrapped around Shibayama's shoulder.

Lev felt the same pang of jealousy he's always felt towards Shibayama, but this time, it made him want to cry. Lev's heart was constricting, and the pain of his efforts being ignored was too much for him, so he turned around to leave the gym. Lev was wiping the tears that fell from his eyes as he hides behind the gym. He knew that proving your love to someone was never easy, but the fact that his efforts weren't appreciated hurts him so much he just needed to cry it out. He was wiping his tears when he noticed that they weren't teardrops. In his hands were colored tears that twinkled like the stars he admired. He furrowed his brows and continued to wipe his tears to check, and it was the same thing, colored tears that twinkled.

The pain Lev was feeling was replaced by confusion, and just as he was done wiping his tears away, he felt someone sit beside him. Lev turned towards Yaku, who was hugging his knees close to his chest.

"What are you doing out here?" Yaku asked, his voice was soft and quiet as he asks.

Lev sniffed and let his gathered tears fall on the grass, "nothing, I was just tired from practice. I mean, I already received ten spikes. That should be good enough," He lied. He didn't want to tell Yaku the truth because he was confident he could prove his love to Yaku. He was determined. He even promised that he wouldn't give up. Well, he isn't; he just needed to take a break.

"I saw you were crying," Yaku whispered. Lev blinked and released an embarrassed chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Lev apologized and looked to his side. He couldn't look at Yaku. He was too embarrassed to do so.

"Don't be," Yaku said. Lev felt cold fingers on the back of his hand, which made him snap his head towards Yaku.

"Yaku-san," Lev whispered when he saw the faint blush that dusted Yaku's cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all those things just so you could prove your feelings for me," Yaku apologized. He tightened his grip on Lev's hand, making the latter look down.

"I was the one who insisted on it, so you don't have to apologize," Lev said, eyes glued to their hands. Yaku turned to him and gave him a shy smile.

"I know, and I appreciate it," Yaku said, "I'm also sorry for punching you a while back,"

Lev chuckled and gave Yaku's hand a reassuring squeeze, "it's alright, but it did hurt," he laughed.

Lev saw the guilt in Yaku's eyes, so he decided to take the risk of intertwining their fingers together as he says, "it's fine really,"

"I'm sorry, it just took me off guard." Yaku still apologized, "and I'm sorry if you think I don't appreciate your efforts, it's just that, I don't know how to tell you I like you too. I even punched you before, so now, I feel embarrassed thinking about it."

Yaku pulled his jacket up to hide the lower half of his face, and Lev found it adorable, "wait, what?!" Lev yelled when he was done processing what Yaku just said.

"You like me too?" Lev asked, and Yaku responded with a nod. Lev could feel his lips tug into a smile as his heart flutters. He gulped and whispered, "holy shit,"

Yaku turned to him and saw the grin plastered on Lev's face. "Stop cussing," Yaku scolded, making Lev press his lips into a line, but you could still see that his lips were still slowly turning into a smile.

"Since when?" Lev asked, his voice laced with enthusiasm. Yaku slowly smiled and turned away as he answers, "last week,"

Lev couldn't stop himself, and he engulfed Yaku into a tight hug. They spent a few minutes in silence, with Lev's arms just wrapped around Yaku until Kuroo caught them and asked them to go back. Lev couldn't explain the happiness he felt when he and Yaku officially started dating. They spent their free time together and went on dates on Saturdays. Yaku was about to go to college, so every spare time they had was spent together. Yaku also started hanging out at their house to study so he could spend more time with Lev. It was fun, and it made Lev happy that Yaku and Alisa got along. Sometimes the three of them would play some games before Lev could have Yaku all to himself. They'd spend the remaining time together cuddling. Sometimes he'd fall asleep in Lev's arms, and they'd wake up in each other's embrace. It was fun, Lev was happy, but the tears didn't stop.

Lev would have to run to the bathroom and hide the tears falling from his eyes. He'd clean his pillow before Yaku wakes up, and if tears start to come during practice, he'd have to run away before anyone notices. Lev couldn't understand why the tears kept falling from his eyes, but he didn't want to tell anyone. It was a weird phenomenon, and he didn't know how to tell anyone. So, he decided to keep it to himself. It wasn't affecting him much anyway.

"You're going to the same college as Alisa?" Lev asked, and Yaku nodded as they change into their uniforms. This was the third years' last month with them. So, the entire team wanted to practice as much as possible before the third years say their goodbyes.

Yaku nodded, "yeah, it's the best school for my course. Besides, she's a sophomore there. She could help me," He answered.

Lev beamed and said, "that's great, my boyfriend and sister in one school. I could visit you at once,"

"Yeah," Yaku answered with a smile on his face.

Training started, and Lev could feel his eyes stinging. He released a quiet cuss before looking around to check if anyone was keeping an eye on him. After making sure everyone was busy, he dashed towards the back of the gym and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. He kept on wiping, but the tears wouldn't stop from falling. He was busy wiping his tears away when someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"So you thought you could-" Kuroo didn't continue what he was saying. Instead, he looked at Lev with a surprised expression. "Are you crying stars?"

Lev was surprised, mostly confused, that Kuroo noticed, but he also felt relieved, "yeah, it's been six months,"

Kuroo's jaw dropped, and he had this nervous expression on his face, "aren't you dating Yaku?"

Lev nodded. Kuroo took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "what color is this?" Kuroo asked and showed him his blue handkerchief.

Lev furrowed his eyebrows and answered, "sky blue,"

Kuroo cussed under his breath and looked straight into Lev's eyes. "Listen," Kuroo said and grabbed Lev's shoulder.

"What?" Lev asked. He could feel his heart beating in anxiety as he stares back at Kuroo's concerned expression.

"Talk it out with Yaku," Kuroo said, "star tears happen to people experiencing unrequited love,"

Lev chuckled, "it's not funny, Kuroo-san," he said, but the concern in Kuroo's eyes told him that their captain was serious. Even the scheming grin Kuroo usually has on his face was gone, and it scared Lev.

"I'm serious. You need to talk to Yaku," Kuroo insisted, but the first year was stubborn.

"I've been dating Yaku for six months. How could my tears be from unrequited love?" Lev asked. He was confused. He was sure that Yaku loves him, but if what Kuroo is telling him was real, why was he crying stars?

"I don't know, but if you don't believe me, I can call Kenma here," Kuroo answered. Lev pressed his lips into a thin line. If Kuroo was willing to call Kenma to where they are just to confirm it, then what he's saying must be real.

"How do you know?" Lev asked. Kuroo gave him a small smile as he says, "we've been through it,"

Kuroo continued to tell him the details of the disease as they walk back to the gym. His captain said that if his love wasn't returned romantically, then he might lose his eyesight. It'll start with color blindness until he finally loses his eyesight. Kuroo also told him that he was starting to go color blind. When Lev asked how he knew, Kuroo replied with, "you thought my blue handkerchief was sky blue," apparently, colorblindness starts when a person sees colors duller than how an average person sees it. But despite all of Kuroo's warnings, Lev still didn't confront Yaku about it, not until their graduation.

"Yaku," Lev asked. They were sitting in front of each other as they eat in Yaku's favorite restaurant.

"What is it?" Yaku asked, eyes darting towards Lev.

"Do you love me?" Lev asked. He could feel his heart beating in anxiety as he asks.

Yaku furrowed his brows as he answers, "Of course I do. What made you think I don't?"

~~_The tears, Yaku-san._ ~~

Lev laughed and shook his head, "I'm not doubting you. I just wanted to hear it," He lied. He can't do this. He can't confront Yaku about it. He'd rather listen to Yaku's lies than lose because of a confrontation. 

"I love you, Lev," Yaku said while looking straight into his eyes. Lev wanted to believe him, but Kuroo's words and the tears that continuously fell from his eyes were telling him otherwise.

"I love you too, Morisuke," Lev whispered before excusing himself to go to the washroom. Lev went into one of the cubicles and let the tears he's been holding fall to the tiled floor, each tear making a crystalline sound as it hits the ground.

Lev continued to remain silent. He lets Yaku lie to him, and he still clung to the empty I love yous that escaped Yaku's lips. Lev lets himself live in the dream-like lie that Yaku was giving him. But every dream had to end, and it was time for Lev to wake up. It was time for him to open his eyes and welcome reality.

"Kuroo-san, I thought Yaku was gonna come and visit as well?" Lev asked as he approaches his former team captain. Kuroo looked at him with pity in his eyes. Lev adjusted the glasses he started wearing in his second year, and it pains Kuroo to watch Lev slowly lose his eyesight because of Yaku.

"He is, and he wants to talk to you outside," Kuroo said and gave Lev's shoulder a tight grip. The pity in his eyes and the tight grip he gave was enough for Lev to understand what was going to happen.

"Okay," Lev said and smiled at Kuroo. "Thank you," Lev whispered as he walks past Kuroo. It was his thanks for Kuroo's warnings and concern. Kuroo replied with a nod, and it was enough for Lev to know that Kuroo understood what he meant.

"Yaku-san," Lev called out when he saw his senpai standing behind the gym. Yaku turned around and gave him a small smile.

"How have you been?" Yaku asked. Lev stood beside him, and they both stared ahead. Lev could tell they both knew what was about to happen. It was just that neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Lev asked, and Yaku replied with, "I'm fine,"

They both stood in silence after that. The silence was somewhat comforting, but that comfort was gone when Yaku finally broke the silence.

"Lev, let's break up," Yaku said and turned towards Lev. He was looking up at the boy that had star tears streaming down his cheeks. Lev wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and smiled.

"Okay," Lev answered. He wasn't going to stop Yaku. He wasn't going to force Yaku to stay in a relationship he wasn't fully invested in. He wants Yaku's happiness. That's what he learned in the past year he spent with him. The selfishness he once felt was gone, and all he wishes for Yaku now is his happiness.

"Kuroo told me about the tears," Yaku said and walked in front of Lev. He cupped the boy's cheek to make him look at him because Lev refused to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lev looked at him with a sad smile, "I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to hear your I love yous, what about you? Why did you lie to me? Did you ever love me?"

Yaku gulped, and Lev could see the evident guilt in his eyes, "I thought I loved you, not until Kuroo told me about the tears. That's when I started thinking about what I really felt."

Yaku paused and took a deep breath, "I realized that I didn't love you. It was fun being with you, but I later found out that I confused pity with love. I saw all the effort you put in me, and I felt guilty that you're doing everything you can for me. And I thought that was love, but I found out that I never loved you. I just pitied you."

Lev continued to cry, but harder this time, "did you fall for Alisa?" Lev asked. He could feel his heart constricting, but he needed to ask.

Yaku shook his head, "I didn't," he answered. "But I did fall for this one girl in my class. I finally understood what you meant when you asked me what it meant to have someone make your heart race,"

Lev wiped the tears, and his eyes started to become blurrier. "Do you remember when said I'll gather the moon and all the stars for you?" Lev asked.

Yaku nodded and helped wipe Lev's eyes. "I do," Yaku answered.

"Well, I may not be tall enough to reach for the stars and give them to you, but I've created an entire galaxy at the palm of my hands with all the tears I've shed for you." Lev said and smiled at Yaku, "Maybe you could count this as me getting the stars for you."

Yaku nodded, "Yeah, it counts,"

"Then the quote isn't actually as cheesy as you said, Yaku-san," Lev said as Yaku slowly become blurrier until all he could see was darkness.


End file.
